If You Could Only See
by ringbearers-gaurdian
Summary: Set a few months after the movie. Mort leaves Tashmore for a new home, with very little memory of what happened. Alex is a young painter who's torn from her husband when she discovers him cheating. Both are at Thuderbird Bay now, with no one else but each
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: THis has been up at DeppImpact for a while now. So I figured, why not. ;) It's unbeta'd, all mistakes mine for the time being.

Title and Lyrics from Tonic's _If You Could Only See_

Disclaimer: Don't own Mort, which I find sad but oh well. He belongs to his respected owners. Don't own Tonic or _If You Could Only See_

* * *

_If you could only see the way she loves me  
Then maybe you would understand  
Why I feel this way about our love  
And what I must do_

She screamed. Louder then she'd expected she could and knew her throat was going to feel it after wards. He started back at her from leaning against the brace headboard, the blonde by his side sinking under the sheets. HER sheets. Alexandra scowled, those were HER satin sheets. And he was HER husband... Or had been until she'd come in to find him shagging Jessica Waldon. Alex could have screamed again and she did. "GOD DAMN IT, JAY! HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU!?"

She threw the closet thing at him, a statuette off the dresser next to the door. "Alex, just wait a minute." Jay was stuggling to get out of the bed. She started backing up. Jessica just sunk lower under the blanket. "Ally, sweetheart, just wait a moment." Jay was pulling on his jeans. "FUCK YOU!" Alex screamed again and turned on her heel, taking the stairs two at time. There was no way she could stay another moment. No excuse was going to cover what he'd just done. She'd never felt so violated, so betrayed, cheated, deserted. Bear, Alex's german shepherd followed from the hall next to the stairs, out the front door and down the porch. "Come on Bear." Alex choked through tears, opening the door to her jeep. The dog faithfully jumped in and and curled up on the passanger's seat.

"Where are you going to go, Alexandra?!" Jay growled angrily, coming through the little white picket fence. "Who's gonna to take you!?" Alex stopped one foot in the jeep. "I don't know Josh, but it sure as hell wont be you and it sure as hell wont be here!" She climbed into the jeep and slammed the door. "No one want's you Alexandra! You're not worth anyone's time. But if you get out now, we can for get this ever happened." He gestered to the light in the victorian house, the light being the bedroom window.

Alex swallowed and looked at him, starting the engine. "No, Josh, I would never be able to forget it." She pulled out on to the road with that, her mind reeling. All his words seeping in and spinning in a mass. She drove on. She knew at least one place she could go, until at least, Angie was back in town. But Angie was out of town with her husband Jack and there was no way Alex was going to disturb them. The two meant to much to her to bother them right now. So she'd head to the lake. She and Jay owned a cabin there, that looked over the waters. And the little community was nice, if not a little nosy, but she'd deal with that later.

She drove the rest of the night, occasionly stopping to let Bear use the bathroom. She'd downed two cherry cokes to keep herself awake. And as she pulled into the Thunderbird Bay Lake community, she slowed her speed, least she hit any deer. She turned on to the road the cabin was on and headed down it. Only to slam on the breaks. There was a man in the middle of the road and he was staring right back at her. The jeep stopped only feet away from the man, but he didn't seem disturbed.

He was tall, and very lean, almost sickly looking. He was dressed in a black jacket and black slacks and his hair was black. But most of all, his eyes were black, a stark contrast to the nearly white skin. And he stared back at Alex with an unblinking stare. She felt the shiver run down her spin, making her hair on the back of her neck prickle up. In the passanger seat next to her, Bear had sit up and was growling. The man stared back at Alex, but the slight upturn of his lips seemed to be an indicated that he heard Bear. Alex shuddered even more at the small display. She watched, as if in slow motion the man stepped aside to the side of the road, with out turning in any direction and gestered slightly with a pale hand for Alex to go on. Alex swallowed and threw the jeep into gear, heading down the road. She watched in the reveiw mirror. The man was still standing there and watching her jeep.

Alex turned the corner and stopped again, this time more slowly. There was a moving van in the drive way of the house next to her cabin. There hadn't been anyone in that cabin for years. At least not as long as she and Jay owned their's. She frowned but bipassed the truck, pulling into her own drive way. Shutting off the engine, she stared at the cabin a long time. She and Jay came here to escape, often. From his job, from her job. Now that she was here by herself.... She sighed and got out, Bear climbing out with her. She shifted her keys on her ring looking for the cabin key when she heard Bear bark and looked up in time to see him take off after a black cat that ran into the other cabin.

"BEAR!" She took off briskly behind him and was stopped dead by the man from the side of the road. "Good mornin' ma'am." He said with a southern accent. Alex swallowed. "Good morning." She replied in her brisk, British accent. "Sorry fer the scare back up the road..." He said, that slight up turn of his lips again. Alex took an instinctive step back. "No... It's all right, I.... My mind was else where." Bear had come running back. And was now sitting at Alex's side, growling. "Bear, hush... He doesn't like strangers." She said trying to make up for Bear's behavoir. The man looked at the dog, then at her. "I'm as strange as they come..." He replyed. Alex opened her mouth to say something when she heard the phone in her cabin ringing. "Shit!" She turned on her heels and ran for the front door, Bear behind her. She forced the key in the lock and looked over her shoulder as she turned the knob. The man was watching her. Alex forced through the door, waiting a moment for Bear to get in, then slammed the door, turning the lock again and putting the chain on. Peaking out the curtian the man still standing there, she ran to the phone.

"Alex!" It was Angie. Alex relaxed, cradling the cordless phone on her shoulder as she opened the curtain again. The man was gone. "Alex!?" "I'm here." Alex muttered. "God, baby are you alright?!" Angie asked, her voice full of concern like an older sister. Though Alex and Angie were hardly related, that's what kind of relationship they had. "All right how? As in still alive, yes. As in a total wreck, then yes." Alex answered, movign away from the window. Bear had curled up on the couch. "Alex, I heard about Jay and Jessica, honey, I'm so so sorry.." Angie seemed close to crying. "How did...?" "Jay called... Thinking I could talk some sense into you." Angie said softly. "FUCK HIM!" Alex cried. "NO! No! Come Monday I'm getting lawer and I'm divorcing him!" "Good honey.. Good Plan. Where are you staying?" "The cabin at Thunderbird Bay." "Are you sure you don't..." "No Angie, I'm gonna stay here for awhile... Just to be by myself." "All right luv. Listen, when Jack and I get back to the states, we'll swing by." "Thanks.."

Alex and Angie said their good byes and Alex turned off the phone with a sigh, moving back to the kitchen to hang it up. With another sigh she moved to the refrigerator to see what she'd need to pick up from the store and found a can of coke in it. Grabbing it, she popped it open and took a sip, moving to the window over the sink, looking out. She could see the kitchen of the other cabin and watched the moving men moving things in. So far, she hadnt' seen anyone who might be the owner, unless it was that man... She shuddered, god she hoped it wasn't. She couldn't stand being here alone if it was. Turning from the window, she moved through the rest of the house, climbing the stairs and moving through the bed rooms. She was lucky she had some clothes here. Summer things, but it was still warm for fall. She had a jacket in the car if she needed while being out.

As she moved back down stairs into the study, she tossed her coke away and looked out the large floor to celling windows that over looked the steep incline to the lake. She shuddered. God she hated heights like that. She pulled the blinds a bit, moving around the room and taking in everything. She'd have to do some cleaning, that was for sure. She was about to sit down on the couch when she heard a sickening crack, the breakign of glass from the other living room. With a sigh she headed towards that way. Sure enough, there was a large hole in the one window and a baseball on the floor. Bear saw it immediately and rushed over to it, grabbing it in his mouth and began to chew. "Oh Bloody hell!" Alex cursed, through the dark current she could see a guy standing out side another dog at his side.

Alex turned on Bear and pryed the baseball from his jaws before standing straight and heading for the front door where she tore off the locks from anger and jerked the door open. The man was already coming around the side of the house, a hand on the dog by his side's collar. And Alex got her first real look at him. He was tall, lean, but not skinny, there was some muscle to him. His skin was slightly tan and his hair was a little below collar length, a dirty blonde, the goatee matching. Behind the dark framed glasses his eyes were dark, but she could tell what color yet. "Yours?!" She aske,d holding up the baseball. The man grinned sheepishly. "Um.. Yeah in a way... Mostly though it's Max's." He nodded to the mutt by his side. Alex glanced at the dog. For a mutt, it was a pretty dog. "Max?" "Yeah, my dog." The man said, he came up the porch steps slowly. Alex held out the baseball and got a glance at his fingers, long, artist.

And a look at his eyes as he stopped infront of her. A deep golden brown. She blinked, he had very attractive eyes. "And my window?" She asked breaking the silence as the man gave the dog the baseball. "Um... I'm really sorry about it... If you wouldn't have a problem with it, I'll pay for it." He said, Alex lifted an eyebrow. "That's very nice. Do you have a name?" "Mort, Morton Rainey." He extended his hand. Alex took it. That name sounded familiar but she couldn't place it. "Alexandra...." She paused, should she go back to her maiden name or what now. "Alexandra Vetter, though that's about to change to O'Connell." "Oh... Getting married?" He asked casually, glancing at the movers. "No, actually, getting divorced." Alex said softly, clentching her fist.

Mort saw this and hid his curiosity. Though he had a good idea by the look of pain in her eyes. He'd seen it before... Once when looked in his own mirror. "Listen." He said casually, trying to keep it casual, since talking to people wasn't his specialty, especially young women. ATTRACTIVE young women. She had very pretty eyes... And the sun really looked nice on her red hair. He frowned at himself. "I've just moved in," "Yes, I figured that.." Alex replied, her tone soft, amused, but friendly. She'd lost her anger over the window. It really wasn't a big deal. "So yeah, I'll call around bout the window and get back to you as soon as I can get some one to fix it. In the mean time, can I offer to cover it in plastic or something." Alex laughed softly. "Isn't that what you just did?" She aske,d "Offering I mean." Mort grimaced and grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, yeah it is." "You really don't have to... I'm not even sure I have the stuff to cover it with, but..." "I do." He said quickly. "Look, let me run back over to my place, put Max on a leash and I'll be right back." He gestered towards his house. "Oh... Um.. Alright." He nodded and she watched him head back over to the cabin. At least now she knew that creepy man wasn't living there. She turned to go back inside to see if she could sweep some of the glass up at least.


	2. Windows and Rats

Author's note: Oh I don't know where I'd be with out some of you guys! Those of you who have been so faithful in reading my stories, you make me smile every time I see a review. And to the ones who are new, thank you so much for chosing to gvie me a chance to weave my magic. :)

Unbeta'd. Mistake are all mine.

* * *

She was on her hands and knees when she heard the knock. "It's open!" She called. She was using a small cleaning brush to brush up some glass under the table when she heard the front door creak open and the foot steps. Bear was wagging his tail this much she could see under the table. And she saw the two worn out hiking boots under the blue jeans.

A moment later Mort leaned down looking under the table. "It's not much, just some plastic covering and duck tape." He said a slightly amused tone. "Oh, I think it should work." She glanced at her window, before standing and dusting off her pants and wipping her hands on a towel on the table. "So what brought you to Thunderbird Bay?" She asked as she stepped aside to let him go to work. "Change of scenery." He answered. "I'm a writer," he seemed to say this with a sigh, "And couldn't get any work done where I was living before. After...." He seemed to pause, tearing off a peice of duct tape, and avoided looking at her at all costs. "After my ex wife... Disappeared... I just didn't have it in me to write anything in that cabin."

Alex listened, moving around and aimlessly cleaning certain things, trying to keep from looking at him. There was something about him, she couldn't place. Something...familiar about him. Something that he made her feel. She sighed. "I'm sorry to hear about it.. I mean tha you didn't have an inspiration. I'm painter myself... So I know." He nodded, the roll of duct tape in his mouth, which was a good thing at the moment.

She went about doing her work, her thoughts else where when he broke them. She liked his voice, she realized that much. "So...um..What do I call you?" She looked up and smiled. "Alex, or... My friends call me Ally."

"Do I... Quilify to call you that?" He asked, grinning slightly. She laughed softly.

"Sure, why not. In the community, you have to have all the friends you can take."

"That bad?"

"No... Just nosy and prone to rumors."

"Ah..." Mort shook his head. He didn't need rumors. That was the last thing he needed right now. He finished taping the plastic on and stepped back. "There, all finished." She came over and looked at it. "Thanks... Mort. And don't worry about how long it takes you to find someone to fix it. I'm not really concerned right now. I've got..." She sighed. "A load of other things to take care of." Mort shifted uncomfortably and would probably kick himself for what he was about to offer. "Look, if you ever need anything, don't be a stranger, eh?" Alex head snapped up at the word stranger. "What...?" She asked softly, almost stupidly.

Mort raised an eyebrow. "I said don't be a stranger..." "I... Know... It's just..." Alex shook her head the confusion evident in her face. "Just someone else I met this morning..." She muttered. "Thanks Mort, I appreciate it." She said finally, smiling. Mort nodded and cleared his throat. "I better... Get back to.." Alex nodded. "Mhmm. I'm sure we'll be seeing more of eachother. So," She held her hand. It was the only thing she could think to do. He took it for a moment, they just stood there.

She closed and locked the door, leaning her forehead against the cold wood. "So much to happen in one day." She finally realized what Mort made her feel and it just put her in a darker mood. Because accepting THAT meant she had to accept that maybe it was her fault Jay did what he did. And Jay had done such a number on her. Her trust was shattered. Men, she'd never trust again. Much alone anyone else. Yet Mort sparked that curiosty that had drawn her to Jay. And now, she was hating it. Hating it more then anything else, because she knew where it led. She so easily fell in love. And that was the scary thing with her. She sank down against the door, sobbing. Even though she could pretty much tell he was still on her porch.

Mort frowned, the sound was unmistakenable. He moved off the porch, lost in thought. It'd been a few years since Amy, so he pretty much figured he should move on, maybe date again. He'd just have to see. And so far, Alex had been the only one nice in the community, he was just sorry they had to meet through the window.... So to say. He headed back over to his new house, to start unpacking.

* * *

Evening had sit in. Alex had been to the store and put up her groceries. She was sitting on the porch after having ate and was watching the scenery, if there was any.. Woods mostly. But the deer were movign around. Bear was laying on the steps at her feet. She was lost in her own thoughts, thinking about things with Jay, the tears growing close when Bear jumped up and started barking. "Don't think I introduced myself.." She heard that voice again and her head snapped up. Alex swallowed. "Um...." She was at a lost. "Mah name's Chester Rook." He extended his hand. 

Alex swallowed and took it. It was cold and clammy and she releashed it as soon as she could. "Can I help you?" Alex asked tentively. "Nah, I just came to see ya one last time for the night." The man's eyes were sparkling in a odd way and Alex got to her feet slowly, which brought Bear to come and stand before her. "Let's get something straight Mr. Rook, I'm..............married and I expect my husband any time, so if have any ideas, I'd forget them now!" She wasn't sure why she was using the excuse. "Oh, I see that, Ms. O'Connell." Alex stumbled back. "How did...how did you know my maiden name?" She stuttered. "Oh, I've known you for a long time." Alex stumbled back in to her door as the man leered at her. "S-s-stay away from me." She managed to get out, finding the door handle and pushing the door open. Bear lunged inside behind her and she slammed the door for a second time, locking it tight.

She didn't even stay to watch if the man left, she ran into the den, collasping in the couch, having grabbing the phone from the table. But who was she going to call. The man had done no real harm... Yet. Yet a voice told her. You've dealt with a stalker once before in your life Alex, they always start out this way. Alex shuddered at her own thought. She wasn't sure she'd have any one to help her if it reached that YET.

She lay the phone on the table beside the couch and curled up in a ball, in the corner, her head on a cushion. She sighed, feeling sleepy and closed her eyes. Wouldnt' be the first time she'd fallen asleep on the couch. She was just about to fall asleep when she heard a crash from upstairs. Bear jumped up at once, running to the foot of the stairs and began growling. Alex frowned and picked up the phone, moving to the stairs with him. "Bear..." Bear was already bounding up the stairs. Alex swore and chased after him. Her door was semi open, the lamp at the bedside table on.

She approached it slowly, Bear was standing at it, growling, his hackles raised. She swallowed and pushed the door open with one hand before she screamed. The rat was dangling from the the light fixture in the middle of the room. A live rat... Or well, HALF live rat. Blood was dripping on to the cotton comforter she would have curled up with. Alex stumbled back, hitting the railing for the stairs and stumbled around it, sinking down on the step, turning on the phone. She put the phone to her hear and began sobbing. There was no dial tone. She had no phone serves. In a fit of rage she threw the phone. She heard it crash at the bottom of the stairs and probably break. "Bear!" Bear was trying to jump up and get the rat. "Bear, stop it!" She cried through her tears. Bear looked at her, then came over to her, hanging his head. "I have... I have to call someone..." She muttered to Bear. And got up.

The only logical thing was to go next door. "Come on Bear." She lead him down stairs and grabbed his leash off the table next to the door. Glancing out the window on the door, she saw the man was gone, for now. So she unlocked it and stepped out on to her porch cautiously. An arm around her middle, she felt sick now, she tugged on Bear's leash and started down the porch and across the short distance.

She climbed up onto Mort's porch and looked around, before raising a hand and knocking. She knew she looked like a total mess, tears on her face, eyes red. She was still crying in fact. Bear sit tentively at her feet panting, though he growled into the darkness from time to time. She heard footsteps coming to the door and porch light came on a moment later, followed by the sound of locks being undone. A moment later she was looking up into Mort's face. "Alex! Are you alright?!" He asked concernly. "I...no." She admited. "There's....there's a bloody rat hanging from my light fixture in my room!" Mort just stared.

Then he reached out and gently pulled her inside. "God... I..." He couldnt' find anything to say. "I also have no phone... So can...I call the sherrif from here?" "Yeah, yeah." He lead her to the living room and handed her the cordless phone. She turned it on and groaned, before handing it back to him. "You don't either." Mort blinked and took it, trying it himself, before swearing. He watched Alex drop to the couch, silently crying. Biting his lip, Mort put his phone up and sit down beside her. "Is there...anything I can do?" He asked softly.

"No... I just... Stalker, I'm forced with another stalker!"

"You've been stalked before?" He asked softly.

"Yeah, before I married Jay..." She muttered.

"I see... Well um.... Do you know where the sheriff is?"

"No, He lives back in the city, believe it or not." Mort frowned. He was trying to think of something to do. "My car's in the shop... We..."

Alex shook her head. "No use.. He wouldn't come out if we banged on his door all night, stupid bastard." Mort frowned more. "Look... This gonna sound fucked up.. But I don't think you should stay over there." He nodded towards her house. She looked at him. "I've got a guest room, it's not much." "Thank you." She muttered softly. She couldn't even remember Jay being this nice. "And in the morning we can try the sheriff then." Alex nodded. It seemed to work. And she was to exhausted to think of another way. "I do..need to get some of my things." She muttered. "Yeah, of course. But I'll go with, eh?" Alex nodded, standing up and wipping her cheeks off.


	3. Nightmares

Authors Note: Thank you for the wonderful reviews. I'm happy everyone's enjoying this story. :)

Unbeta'd all mistakes mine.

* * *

She opened her door and Mort stepped in first, looking around. Alex shuddered, hearing something either outside or the rat finally dying off up stairs. "Up stairs?" He asked, looking up the stairs. Alex nodded. Mort climbed up the stairs and saw the open door, the lamp on the bedside table and rat dangling from the ceiling light fixture. He swallowed, before moving into the room, looking for a way for it to get up there. Alex appeared in her bedroom door way, looking anywhere but at the rat. She went over to her dresser and pulled a drawer out, grabbing some clothes from it. 

Mort moved around the room, the window wasn't broken, the door on the balcony wasn't forced... So HOW did it get here... "Okay... I have everything..' Alex muttered, Mort looked at her, she was holding a small bag of clothes. "Ya sure?" He asked. She nodded. "I just... I wanna get away from that.' She pointed but didn't look. Mort didn't blame her. He nodded and they left, heading outside rather quickly. They walked in silence back to his cabin and he showed her the guest room upstairs. She dropped her bag on the bed. "Thank you again Mort. My day's been a living hell." She dropped to the bed, sitting there staring at the window. Mort was still standing in the door way. "Bloody Hell!" She started sobbing.

Mort grimaced and didn't know what else to do but come over and sit on the bed next to her.

"I just fucking found my husband cheating on me last night! I drove all night to get here, now this shit happens!"

"I'm sorry.." Mort muttered.

Alex wipped off her cheeks. "It's not your fault..." She said softly, almost glaring at the window. "I'm just..." She sighed. "In pieces at the moment, you could say." Mort nodded. "I understand, I really do." She thought for a moment. There was such honesty in his voice. And right now, part of her was willing to believe anything. Part of her was always bent on beleiving in SOMETHING. "It's rare to find someone who understands." Alex muttered softly, staring at her hands.

"How true." Mort muttered. "But there are some." He added, with an almost hopeful tone. She looked up at him, meeting his gaze. He really had lovely eyes. Alex swallowed, NO no no no! She could NOT be fallign for him not now! NOT this soon, she was to fucking weak... She began to cry again. To fragile. It was true, it had always been true. "Ally.." He said softly, taking her hand. Which surprised even him. He wasn't accustomed to doing such things, not since....Amy. She looked up at him from behind the tears. "You'll have to forgive me, Mort. I'm.... Fragile to say the least as... EVERYONE puts it." He gave her a weak smile. "No one ever really said fragile was bad..." He said standing up. He had to leave the room before he did something he might regret later on, like kiss her. "You just....need someone to look after you." He backed out, pulling the door shut.

Alex didn't blame him, or stop him. She could probably stand being alone right now. So after a while, she got up, moving around the guest bedroom, opening her bag and pulling out a pair of pjs. She started to change into them, when she noticed the curtians on the window where still open. With a violent pull, she closed them, before changing into her pjs. After she put her other clothes in her bag, she glanced aroudn the room again. She wasnt' really exhausted, so she figured she'd....... Well, if he was going to bed.... God... She didn't really know.

But she left her room any way. The light wasn't on in his room, but there was still one on in the den down stairs. So she padded down stairs in her bare feet and approached the door of the den slowly. Mort was seated in the chair at the desk glaring at the computer screen. He had said something about writing before. "Are you... Famous?" She asked, grimacing as he jumped slightly. He looked up. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.." She said, leaning on the door frame. He grinned sheepishly. "Not really scared me... I was just... Lost in thought. And about being famous...." He hesitated on answering that question. "I guess it depends. In the.... Writing community, yeah.. I'm well known." He answered, leaning back in his chair.

He had the ultimate veiw of her now. And he took her in. She was small, petite, pale skin. That long gorgeous red hair. Her apparence matched what she'd said earlier, about her being fragile.. She looked it actually. "Are you an abide reader?" He asked, getting up.

"Yes, actually, though... Not....I don't read a lot of sci-fi or horror... I scare to easy I guess." She sighed.

He chuckled. "I'm not either... Though I've writen acouple... Thrillers." He was chosing his words. She nodded, moving around the room, looking at the books on one table and realized that two of them where his.

"May I?" She asked picking one up.

"Sure." He answered, tossing her a smile. She leafed through it a moment before smiling her self. "I wanted to apologizes for...earlier... Before I turn in for the night." She said softly. "No need to apologize." He answered. "We all hit rough spots, ya know." She nodded, half turning for the stairs. "Thanks again Mort. You've been really kind..." With that she headed up stairs, Bear on her heels finally.

* * *

She'd read at least the first three chapters before she'd fallen asleep. It was some time after two in the morning when she'd turned over, half waking up. That's when she heard the light tapping on her window, like someone was rapping their fingernails on the window pane. She opened both eyes, staring sleepily at the window. The curtians still drawn. But she was becoming sure that someone was rapping on the window. There was no light anywhere, yet she could see in the gloom and she moved, sitting up, eyes still on the windows. 

She got up, moving the blanket back and swung her legs over the side. The door to the bed room was cracked open and Bear wasn't in the room. But she was still moving towards the window. Her hand reached out tentively to open the curtain. She swallowed, her fingers closing around the material and she pulled it back in one swift movement. The view that met her was Rook's, he was grinning at her in a malevolent way and the scream escaped her lips before she could stop it.

Alex sit up gasping for air. A cold sweat had plastered her red bangs to her forehead. The room was dark, but not dark enough that she couldn't see the door was still closed. Bear was laying on the floor on her side of the bed sleeping and a light rain was hitting the window pain. She dropped back, groaning. WHY her?! This was a question she asked herself dozens of times. But never came up with the answer. And no one ever told her. She rolled over on her side, the tears already welling up in her eyes. She had been so sure she was in love with Jay..... Their marriage was perfect. Sure, they'd only been married a few short years, but they were so in love.... Or so she'd thought WHY couldn't she have seen it sooner! It would have cost her so much pain.

And she had to keep asking her self. Was she STILL in love with him. That had been why she'd come to the lake. She thought she could think here, but now this Rook...... If it kept up, she'd have a nervous break down, and where would that put her. God she was lucky she was a student right now. It helped a great deal, not having to deal with work.... At least not for a little while. She hadn't been sit on finding a job until fall. She had enough money in her bank account to last until late fall. She rolled back over and was about to try and go back to sleep when she heard a crash down stairs. Bear was already on his feet.

She frowned, she shouldn't go snooping about...but. She got out of bed, the house seemed cold for some reason. She shivered slightly and made her way to the door slowly, Bear right behind her. She opened it and poked her head out in the hall. There were no lights on. She headed slowly towards the stairs. And she didn't really hear anyone. But she climbed down the stair case never the less, heading for where she thought she'd heard the noise, the kitchen area. There were no lights on and she couldn't see anything. Bear was by her side, sniffing around. She entered the kitchen, glancing around. After first she didnt' see what had made the noise. Then she did. In the corner, near the back door, a shovel was laying on the floor, from where it had been propped up against the wall.

Alex moved over and picked it up, glancing out the window of the back door. The light rain and turned heavy and lightening was accompanying it. And at the moment the lightening struck, Alex turned white and the scream escaped her lips, Rook had his face in the glass, grinning the way he had in her dream. Bear joined her scream barking. But when the lightening faded, she couldn't see him. It didn't mean she couldn't feel him and she backed away, stumbling into something.

She was about the tumble to the floor when two hands grabbed her by the shoulders and she screamed again. "Alex!" Mort cried, turning her around. "Are you alright?!" He reached over onto the wall with one hand, turning on the light and Alex blinked. She looked from Mort to the door and back.

"I.....He....was standing right there." She pointed a shaking hand at the window in the door. Mort moved over to the door.

"Who?" He asked.

"Rook.... My stalker... He was standing right there.... Grinning at me..." Her voice softened considerably.

"Are you sure you didn't imagine it?" Mort asked softly, turning on back porch light.

"NO!" She cried. Mort grimaced.

"I was just asking..." He said softly. Alex sighed heavily.

"No I didn't imagine it! Bear even barked!"

"I heard..." Mort muttered.

"What are you doing down here?"

"I heard a noise, I thought...." She wasn't sure what she thought. She glanced at the shovel, she'd let it drop right back to the floor. "That was laying there when I came down." She said, pointing. Mort picked the shovel up, shoving it in the utility closet next to the back door. "I don't even know what it's doing out..." Mort muttered. Alex was moving towards the kitchen table, still trembling.

She sank down in a chair, burring her head in her arms. "Alex..." Mort spoke softly, coming over to the table. She felt a cold nose on her leg and reached down, half expecting it to be Bear, but found Max instead. She smiled ever so slightly and scratched the mutt behind the ears. "Look Alex, I'd like to help you with this stalker any way I can." Mort said softy. "Why?" Alex asked softly, not looking up from scratching the dog. "Why do something like tha for a person you barely know."

He looked her in the eyes, she had green eyes. Pretty eyes actually. "Cause, in a way Alex, you and I are alike." He answered. She raised an eyebrow.

"How?"

"We share the same bad luck with spouses for one.... I....divorced my ex wife because she was cheating on me."

"Oh..." Alex muttered softly. She didn't want to pry.

"Or...she divorced me." Mort waved it off. "She said I was to invovled in my work, my writing...."

Alex frowned. "Well how else do you write? I mean... Unless you really focus on a story.... You can't..." She trailed off frowning. "I guess that's the same as painting anyway... Least with me.." She muttered. "Jay was always saying I put more into my painting then our relationship.... But I...." She shook her head. "No, Jay wanted me to change in every way. He didn't like my hair... My clothes.." She ended in a whisper. Mort shook his head. "You can't make someone change." He said strongly, as if he knew for a fact. "Besides... I've had my own stalker experience, so.... I understand again."

"You're poving to be the only person who does..." Alex muttered, now scratching Bear behind the ears. "So...let me help?" He asked softly. She looked at him. "I don't think I'm left with much of a choice... Cause.... If I do this alone...I don't think I'm going to make it out sane.... Or a live." Mort nodded, finding her hand on Bear's neck and he squeezed it for a moment.


	4. First Date

Authors Note: Thanks for the wonderful reviews!

Unbeta'd all mistakes mine.

* * *

Alex emerged from the guest room late the next morning. Her hair was a mess and she hadn't fallen asleep until around 4. She stumbled down stairs, to find Bear laying at the kitchen door. Mort was looking at the paper at the kitchen cabnet and handed her his cup of coffee. "You need it more then me." He said with a slight grin. "By the way, I called the sheriff for you." Alex looked at him. "Thanks Mort." He nodded, going back to his paper. Alex moved around the kitchen, taking it in while she sipped the coffee. 

It was sometime after mid afternoon that the sheriff arrived and looked over her house, taking in everything. Then he and his man removed the rat from her bed room. Alex trashed the comforter and settled into living in her own house again. But she was going to die of boredem if she didn't find something to do. So she moved towards her small studio in the back of her cabin.

Bear stretched out in the door way, deciding to be her protector and Alex pulled the sheets from her easel and other paintings. Some needed to be finished. But the blank canvous on her easel was calling her attention and she moved over to it, looking at it for a long moment. Then she smiled slightly and opened her paint case, sitting to work.

* * *

Around 4, her phone rang. At least she had phone servous again. So she wipped off her hands and picked it up. "Hello? Oh.. Mr. Torus... A package? For me? Right, yeah, I'll come down to pick it up. Thank you." She hung up frowning. Who would send her a package. No one besides Angie, and the sheriff knew she was up here. She sighed and got up off her stool, heading for the door. She might as well get it. "Bear." She called the Greman Shepherd and he charged after her. Leashing him she headed out the door, grabbing her car keys off the table next to the door. She glanced at Mort's cabin. It seemed quiet. Probably making good on that nap he said he was going to try and grab. She smiled slightly. 

He was very sweet, and proving to be a good friend. But it felt like something was trying to push her PAST that and Alex knew she wasn't ready, wasn't she? Something had been bugging her last night. Was she really in love with Jay or had that died. She got in her jeep and headed for the community post office. Telling Bear to stay, she got out and headed inside. But stopped dead. Jay and Jessica were standing there, talking to the post master.

"Ah, Alex." Mr. Torus called.

Jay turned. "Alex.... Baby..."

"NO!" Alex snapped before turning her attention on Mr. Torus, who was handing her a manilla envelop. "This is it?" She asked softly. Mr. Torus nodded. Alex sighed. "Thank you." She turned and started for the door.

"Alexandra!" Jay grabbed her arm. She wrenched it away, only to slam into the door frame. She bit back a cry of pain as her ankle twisted and glared at Jay. "It's over Jay." She puased long enough to pull her weddign ring from her finger and threw it at him. "Don't come near me." She hissed limping out the door, ignoring Jessica's smug look. She pulled out of the parking lot before Jay came out and headed back to the cabin.

But there she sit for a long time, sobbing. Half from the pain in her ankle, half from the pain of seeing Jay. It was only a day and already he was trying shit. She didn't look up until she heard the front door of Mort's cabin and saw him coming out with Max. He stopped on the porch and looked at her a long moment before coming off the steps and coming towards her. "Ally?"

"Jay... Was at the post office." Alex explained opening the jeep's door. Mort grimaced. "I'm sorry..." He muttered. Alex shrugged getting out as easily as she could. "You're limping..." He muttered. "I turned my ankle, getting away when he grabbed my arm." Alex explained, moving to front steps of her cabin. She sit down with a sigh. Bear was playing with Max as if they were puppies and Alex watched for a long moment.

Mort moved to sit down beside her. "What did the sheriff say?" He asked softly. "That there was nothing he could do unless someone else had seen him..." Alex muttered Mort frowned. "Figures. They always say something like that." He gestered it off. "Yeah well, I didn't expect much help. And now that everyone knows Jay and I are.... Seperated, having trouble, what ever..." She left it at that.

"Rumors fly..." He muttered. She nodded. "I think I'm gonna go put some ice on my ankle... Work on my painting or something." She started to stand, a hand on Mort's shoulder to help her up. After she was standing he stood. "Hey Ally?" He stopped her. She turned slightly at the door to look at him. "Yeah?" Mort suddenly went nervous. He'd been thinking about asking her all afternoon, but the fact remained, she'd only found out about Jay a day before. "Listen, if you wanna get dinner or something...AS friends," He added quickly. "I wouldn't mind...."

Alex sighed and turned completely around to look at him. "Mort...." "Just as friends, ya know.." He added again. She looked at him side long. "I'll think about it, k?" "Sure." "Later." She said, brushing him off, coldly, she was afraid. She unlocked her door and headed inside, calling Bear to follow her. Shutting the door, she leaned against it a long moment. Mort had already moved away and she frowned. She'd been terribly cold. She hadn't meant to. She sighed and moved back towards her kitchen. It was just still to early. Even for just 'friends'.

* * *

The next week passed quietly. With minimal Rook activity, but Alex wasn't going to rule him out of the picture yet. No way in hell. Now when she foudn the tires of her jeep slashed one morning. It was a few days after that, the threatening calls from Jay began. Alex sighed one afternoon, after slamming the phone down. It was starting to become more and more clear that she didn't feel anything for him any more, except possibly hatered. She looked up from the phone to look through the window. Mort had finally found someone to fix it and they were here the day before. So now she was gazing through a new pane. 

Mort was on his porch, reading. Max was running around on a runner's leash tied to one of the porch posts. Alex smiled slightly and watched. The sun really brought out the color of his hair. She sighed. She really should apologize to him for the other day... They hadn't really talked that much since she'd brushed him off. So she grabbed Bear's leash. "Come on Bear." She hooked him up and headed for the front door.

Mort looked up as the door opened on Alex's cabin. He hadnt' really tried to push things with her since that afternoon, giving her her space. She was moving towards him, Bear already jumped and wagging his tail. She sit down on his porch without saying anything at first, tying off Bear. "Listen Mort, that afternoon...I'm sorry. And... Dinner would be nice." She looked at him finally. He blinked and lowered his book. "Are you..serious?" He asked softly. She nodded a slight smile. "Might as well. I'm not going back to Jay.... Not with all the fucking phone calls."

"What phone calls?" Mort asked slidding off his chair to sat on the wood next to her. "The come back to me or else calls." Alex muttered. Mort shook his head. "Some guys are sick.." He muttered. Alex glanced at him, but didn't really answer. "So... How does Saturday sound?" She asked softly. "Saturday sounds good." So they made plans.

* * *

Saturday rolled around fast and Alex hurried to finish getting dressed around six, as they'd agreed. She dug out her black thin strapped dress and shoes. And decided to add a light black sweater. She pinned back her red hair and moved around her room, trying to think she should do or wear anything else. She hadn't meant to get dressed so late, but she was trying to finish her painting. She was proud of it. 

Around 6:30 she heard the knock on her door. Figuring it was Mort, she headed down stairs and opened the door with a slight smile. Which was soon lost. "Well, ain't you a pretty sight." Alex glared. "Go the fuck away, before I call the cops!" She hissed at Rook. Rook just grinned back. "Can't do that, Ms. O'Connell. Not yet anyway." He was looking her up and down. Alex was in no mood. She slammed the door and locked it, moving away. She wanted to go hid. "One of these days, lovely!" She heard Rook call through her door and shuddered as she hid in the kitchen.

About 10 minutes later she heard another knock and groaned. She could only hope it was Mort. Which it was. She opened the door slowly. "I'm not going to be mad about you being late... Not when Rook was just here..." She muttered. Mort looked alarmed and couldn't help but glance around. "Are you serious?" "Do I look like I'm kidding?" Alex asked dryly. "No but..." He sighed. "I didn't even see him..." "I'm not surprised." Alex muttered. She sighed. "It's not your fault Mort, I just sorta... Knew something like this would happen. But we have a dinner date, do we not?" She asked with a brilliant smile.

"Yeah. You ready then?" "I think so." She muttered, telling Bear to stay and locked her door. "You look great, by the way." Mort managed to muttered. Alex blushed. "Thanks. It's been awhile since I've gotten dressed up." "You should more often." He said with a smile. Her blush grew. It took her a moment to realize he had his car and as they made their way towards it, he opened the passanger door for her. "Thank you." She couldn't remember the last time Jay did that. "You're most welcome." He answered. She watched him come around his side and get in. "So I got reservations at a little place in te city." "Sounds good." She knew just about all the restaurants.


End file.
